You Look Good In My Shirt Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D. Part 2 in the 3 part series. AU. Rated T. Daniel sings and plays the guitar to Sam. Based on the song by Keith Urban. Please R&R!


6/18/2008

7/3/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "You Look Good In My Shirt". The song is sung by Keith Urban, from his CD "Golden Road".

Rated T. Please R&R.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "When The Sand Runs Out Sam and Daniel". Established Romance. AU.

A/N 2: This story takes place 1 year after Sam and Daniel get together. Part 2 in a 3 part series. I'm making it so Daniel plays the electric guitar and he sings too.

It was a Saturday night and Daniel sat on his couch playing his electric guitar. It had been a birthday gift that his former C.O. Jack had given him last year. It was a replacement guitar for the one that had gotten stolen from him a few years back. Daniel wore a pair of dark blue jeans, white socks, his glasses, and a grey t-shirt. Daniel wouldn't admit it, but he was great at playing the guitar, especially the electric guitar. He had started playing years ago while in University, just as a way to pay his student bills and whatnot. Back then he played wherever he could find, nightclubs, bars etc. Little to his team mates knowledge; he had kept it up over the years and had gotten great at playing.

Only two people knew about Daniel's amazing ability to play the guitar, Jack and Sam. Daniel got a big smile on his face as he thought of her. Sam and Daniel had been for a year and since they had gotten together, life for them had been great. They were each other's equal, comrade, best friend, lover and so much more. They were each others soul mate in every sense of the world. They looked out for each other on missions and laughed and cried with each other when the time came too.

Daniel tinkered around on the guitar, playing whatever he fancied as unbeknownst to him, Sam stood not too far off wearing nothing but one of Daniel's old button down shirts. Sam knew that Daniel could sing well, she had heard him sing on more than one occasion, mostly when she asked him too sing her to sleep and he would gladly do so. So it came as no surprise to hear her lover start to sing and play the guitar. She loved watching him play, to see the joy on his face.

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you_

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
Baby, we caught up real fast_

Sam walked up behind Daniel as he began to play and sing and she wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his eyes with her hands. Daniel laughed and her heart soared, she loved that sound. Daniel rattled off names of ex lovers he had had over the years and they both knew it was done in jest.

Sam pulled her hands away from his eyes and leaned over the couch and gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek. Daniel continued to sing and smile at her. Daniel then got up from the couch, still continuing to play and sing and made his way over to the kitchen where he hopped up on the kitchen counter and sat and played for Sam. There was nothing he enjoyed more than playing his guitar for Sam. It made him so happy to see that she enjoyed it.

Daniel continued on.

_(Chorus)  
And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That's right  
You look good in my shirt_

Daniel sang the chorus and gave Sam and sexy grin, one that made Sam's heart skip a beat. Now things for Sam and Daniel hadn't been all flowers and candy, they had had their share of arguments. When that happened, people on the base knew to avoid both of them unless need be. Also when this happened, Sam usually ended up short tempered at work and giving Daniel the cold shoulder at home and Daniel ended up getting horrible nights sleep on the couch and being grouchy towards those persons on the base and also giving Sam the cold shoulder at home.

Daniel hopped off the kitchen counter and continued onto the last verse, playing and singing. Sam had a huge smile on her face.

_Well now I'm not saying we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on_

_(Chorus)_

Daniel really got into the music and failed to notice that Sam had started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Daniel looked up from playing and almost stopped singing and playing as he was very shocked and happy to see his lover doing what she was doing. He continued on.

_C'mon now  
Aww that's right  
Oh you look so fine_

_(Chorus x2)_

Daniel sang and played the rest of the song with immense passion, desire, heart and soul none of which Sam had ever seen before. She was once again in awe of him as a musician. Daniel was gleaming with sweat, his face shone with it and his grey t-shirt was wet with sweat.

By the time Daniel had finished the song and was now smiling and staring at his lover, Sam had now fully unbuttoned her shirt and all she wore was a black thong. Daniel looked at Sam with a sexy grin on his face and he spoke, "Wait right here Sam." he said as he left the kitchen and put his guitar back where it went.

Then he came back to the kitchen and saw that Sam was smiling at him. He grabbed her hand and took her too the bedroom where they spent the night making love. The next morning Daniel smiled as he saw his lover sleeping peacefully and he knew that he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
